warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Sling-Stone
The Operation Sling-Stone is an event in the Warframe universe Forum Post. The event was held the weekend of July 26th-28th, 2013. The event started around 9:30PM GMT and ended with the destruction of the last ship on Sunday night. Intel The Grineer Empire is preparing a major offensive against the Corpus. Band together in special sabotage missions to destroy the Fomorian ships deployed by the Grineer which will appear in the Corpus region this weekend! Succeed, and be graciously rewarded; fail, and suffer from the Grineer's invasion. You will need to find a new special substance to destroy these Fomorian Reactors. This substance comes in 3 forms and is earned by killing Infested. *Stable Corrupter: This will do normal damage when used to sabotage the ships core. *Alpha Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Beta Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. *Beta Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Alpha Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. Follow the community progress bar in-game throughout the weekend. After the event, the Corpus will (grudgingly) reward the Tenno with new 'Ammo Conversion' Mod technology. Players will gain points for contributing to destroying ships (see below for rewards). IF we are unsuccessful in our mission: *Any regions with surviving Fomorians at the end of the event will see their resource drops cut in half for several weeks. Be vigilant, Tenno! You have until July 29 to complete your mission. Rewards will be given after the event ends on July 29 If you are in a clan of 1 to 1000 people, your clan will fit into one of the following tiers based on its size: *Ghost Clan: 1-10 members *Shadow Clan: 11 - 30 members *Storm Clan: 31-100 members *Mountain Clan: 101-300 members *Moon Clan: 301 - 1000 members *Clans with greater than 1000 members will be evaluated by amount of points accumulated by the clan divided by the clans membership. Best ratio earns the statue. Event mission details The Fomorian ships will appear as new missions in an area. The mission is timed defense with a ~3 minute timer. Only one player needs to bring a Stable Corruptor; the other players should bring other two Corruptors, the Alpha corruptor, and the Beta Corruptor. Corruptors are gained by killing Infested and are consumable. winning a mission against the Fomorian ships will gain the player points: *Stable (3 minutes timed defense) = 3 points *Alpha or Beta without the other (3 minutes timed defense) = 2 points *Stable + Alpha or Beta (2 minutes timed defense) = 5 points *Alpha + Beta (2 minutes timed defense) = 7 points *All 3 Corruptors (1 minute timed defense) = 10 points Rewards ::Leaderboards *250 points: All 5 Ammo Mutation mods *150 points: 4 Ammo Mutation mods *100 points : 3 Ammo Mutation mods *All contributing players receive 2 Ammo Mutation mods *Additionally: The top clan in each bracket will receive a FOMORIAN STATUE for their dojo. *Sling Stone Emblem: "An insignia awarded to the Tenno Elite who proved themselves during Operation Sling-Stone." A holographic badge given to all players who participated in the event. Fomorian Ships Destroyed Trivia The name "Fomorian" is taken from Irish mythology, an Anglicized version of "Fomoire", referencing a semi-divine race. From Wikipedia; ... The etymology of the name Fomoire (plural) has been cause for some debate. Medieval Irish scholars thought the name contained the element muire "sea", owing to their reputation as sea pirates. ... *The Hidden message within the Vasto Reinforcements video directly quotes the Lotus Intel 2 *In regards to Corruptors, the Stable Corruptors appear to drop from normal infested, and the Alpha and Beta Corruptors drops from Ancients. (Conformation needed, currently speculation). *For every Corruptor inserted, the time required to defend the Fomorian Injector is reduced by one minute. Starting with 3 minutes, adding all three Corruptors will reduce defend time to one minute. *The "Sling-shot" may be a reference to the one used by Lugh to kill Balor, the Fomorian king with a shot through his eye. In mythology, the weapon might also have been a spear. Notes *There seems to be a bug where you are unable to equip another piece of equipment after using a "Stable Corruptor". Message – "Cannot equip Stable Corruptor while Stable Corruptor is still equipped" (Even after being used.) **You are able to play a Fomorian Sabotage mission within the event if you are in a party when there is no "Stable Corruptor" equipped. *It appears to be a bug that can reward the mission with 15 points and zero defense time. What needs to be done to do so is that there is 2 Tenno with the same corruptor one being the host, the other being a regular Tenno. they both need to insert the corruptors with about 0,5-1 second apart. the first needs to be the regular Tenno while the second insertion is the host. **To successfully do this it is recommended that the 2 Tenno have a direct link of communication or that a third Tenno initiates a countdown. *There seems to be a bug when you join a Fomorian mission it says "Starting Terminus" instead of the name of the Fomorian ship. *The developers mentioned in Livestream 11 that Operation Sling-Stone was "designed for the community to fail". The merit in having the community fail an event was supposedly to prove that it was possible to fail at all, thus instilling further events with the kind of urgency and importance that was originally intended. Many players were claiming that DE would never let the community fail an event. Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards. Clans |- | |- | |} Top 100 Players Media 2013-07-27 00007.jpg|Mission screen for Fomorian Sabotages 2013-07-27 00011.jpg|Fomorian ships as seen in-game 2013-07-27 00024.jpg|A corrupted reactor core 2013-07-27 00041.jpg|The Injector Panel, showing all 3 injected corruptors es:Operación: Honda Category:Event Category:Lore Category:Grineer Category:Infested Category:Update 9